Power of Twin Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kyou and Ryou, two twins in love and living the life as a couple. Yuri, incest. Don't like, Don't read.
1. Miracles

**Power of Twin Love**

 **Pairing: Kyou x Ryou**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So…even though I don't watch the series anymore…and for some people, they don't like incest, I'm deciding to do this. Because I love the twins. They are so cute and awesome!**

 **So I hope you enjoy this one…hopefully. XD**

Ryou is fiddling with her cards that one day at home, trying to find out what fortune lies with her and her older sister Kyou today. She lies them on the bed both of them share while on her knees looking at the cards that are placed in a row of 4. She rubs her chin when she's done, trying to pick out which one that will make their day most wonderful. However, she finds it difficult for some reason. They are together all the time. They are practically blood related. However, this fortune seems to be the most difficult to tell. What could it mean?

"Ryou!" Kyou calls from the halls. "Breakfast is ready!"

"O-okay! I'll be there in a minute!" Ryou calls back and looks down at her cards again. She mumbles something as her shaky hand tries to pick out a card, but pulls back a little. "This is so hard…why?"

"Ryou?" Kyou pokes her head from the door. "I thought I told you breakfast is-oh, you're doing your own fortune?" She comes over to look at the neatly organized cards. "Hmmmm…not one of them is flipped over."

"I know that!" Ryou squeaks. "It's just…I have such a hard time because I feel that something is holding me back. No…both of us back."

"Does it have to do with the fortune?" Kyou asks.

"Y-yes," the younger twin says truthfully. "I'm afraid something bad will come up if I flip one of them over. Like a Joker card or something. T-trust me, I never even looked at them! I just threw some random cards face down!"

Kyou looks over at the cards and gently takes her sister's wrist and then guiding it to the card in the middle.

"W-wait, Onee-chan!" Ryou squeaks again. "What are you doing?"

"If you cannot decide alone, how about both of us?" Kyou says. "Maybe something good will come up."

"I-if you say so. Let's go."

Both of them reach over to that one card. Kyou can feel her younger sister's hand shaking a little, but they are still determined to make it work. Once Ryou touches the card, she shuts her eyes tightly as Kyou encourages her to flip it. And it turns out…an Ace of Hearts. Ryou opens her eyes and gasps.

"Love…" she says, softly. "That's…love."

"So…wait. Do you mean that the fortune you're telling is…" Kyou trails off as she looks at her younger sister.

"Yes. A bond between our blood will bind us together as one," Ryou says. "What I mean is…" She takes her older sister's hands in hers, pulling them close to her chest. "I love you, Onee-chan. As a lover…not as a sister. I've always had feelings for you. So please…"

Kyou blushes heavily as she covers her mouth with her hand. She has never seen her younger sister have the courage to confess like this. But she smiles as happy tears fall from her face.

"Ryou…I'm so glad…" she whispers as she hugs her younger sister. "To tell you the truth…I love you too. I've always loved you. That's why I'm always out there protecting you from harm. Oh, Ryou, this is what I call a miracle!"

"Onee-chan~!" Ryou is in tears of happiness as well. She returns the embrace, hugging her older sister tightly.

They remain like this just a few minutes before pulling away and gazing into each other's eyes. Ryou is mesmerized from staring at Kyou's beautiful face and then, she closes her eyes as she puckers her lips, signaling the older twin to go the rest of the way. Kyou nods and leans in to kiss Ryou on the lips. Both of them intertwine hands as they make out and they fall on the bed, making the cards scatter on the floor, but they don't care. All that matters is that they are lost in their own world, just the two of them smooching. Kyou slightly opens her mouth, giving her younger sister the permission to insert her tongue inside her mouth and then both of their tongues caress each other a little while moaning softly. They pull away to catch their breath shortly after to gaze into each other's eyes again.

"Ryou…" Kyou whispers.

"Onee-chan…" Ryou whispers back.

The two kiss each other briefly and then pull back. Ryou caresses her older sister's cheek.

"Hey…Ryou…"

"Yes?"

"Breakfast is going to get cold. Perhaps I should reheat it?"

Ryou giggles nervously. "S-sorry, Onee-chan~"


	2. Kyou the Protector

**Chapter 2**

 **Kyou the Protector**

Ryou stands alone outside the school, waiting for her sister to come. Unfortunately, she has cleaning duty and it sucks to have to be separated from her little sister, leaving her all alone like that. The younger twin hopes that her sister finishes fast so they can walk home together like usual.

"Onee-chan's taking a while," the shy girl says. "I hope she's okay."

She fiddles with her school bag, her legs squirmed together and such. She doesn't like being all alone like this, but in some situations like this, she has to deal with it. Taking a few deep breaths, she regains her composure and turns her head to notice 2 guys taking notice of her. She's surprised to see them out of the blue. Or is it that she's not paying attention because all she's been thinking about is Kyou?

"Isn't that Ryou Fujibayashi?" one of them says.

"Yeah," the other one says. "She's cute. I've been admiring her for a while."

"Really? Well, let's go talk to her then~"

Ryou squeaks as they approach her with smile on their faces. They don't seem like nice people to her.

"Ryou-chan!" one guy says.

"H-how do you know me?" the shy girl asks.

"I've been admiring you for a while. My buddy here says he admires you too."

"Why not hang out with us?" the second guy says.

"N-no thanks..." Ryou stutters as she backs away a little. "I'm waiting for someone..."

"Aw come on don't be like that~" the one guy takes her arm. "You're all alone out here, so it's okay~"

"No, don't!" Ryou shuts her eyes tightly hoping...praying that her big sister will come sooner than later. Those guys are trying to take advantage of her just because she's so shy and timid.

"Stay still!" the second guy shouts.

"No! Let me go!" The younger twin cries.

"HEY! YOU THERE!" Kyou shouts from a distance. "Keep away from my sister!"

"Now what's this?" the one guy approaches her, grinning. "We're just having a nice conversation until you barged in here."

"I have every right to," Kyou says. "Now scram before I put my foot on your face."

"You think you can do that?" he scoffs. "How pathe-"

BAM!

Kyou front kicks the guy about 5 feet away. What a powerful kick!

The second guy lets go of Ryou. "That wasn't very nice! You kicked my best friend! I'm gonna have to teach you!" He cracks his knuckles to start fighting her.

But Kyou is too fast for him. First, she grabs his shirt, hits the top of his head with her fist hard so that he drops to his knees. Then, gripping her schoolbag, she uses both hands to take a big swing like a bat, hitting his face hard, sending him flying towards his friend on top of him. His nose and face is bruised now from the impact.

"You are NOTHING!" Kyou shouts, pointing a finger at the two of them.

The guys groan loudly, unable to move because of Kyou's hard hits. And that literally hurt both of them so badly that they can't do anything else but lie there. Kyou walks toward her little sister and hugs her while glaring at the fallen guys.

"You two should be ashamed of what you did to my sister!" she says. "You should remember this! Come on, Ryou. Let's get out of here."

"Y-yes.." The shy twin hugs her big sister as tightly as possible, not even looking at the two guys as they walk away from them.

A little while later, Kyou and Ryou are inside their home, sitting on the bed. The younger twin's head is on the older one's lap while Kyou gently strokes her hair with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks for saving me, Onee-chan," Ryou says softly. "I know you can fight but...I didn't know you were THAT strong."

"Heh, just call it the power of love, Ryou~" the older twin boasts. "I'll always protect my little sis from any harm~"

"Ehehe!" Ryou giggles as she sits up to gaze into her older sister's beautiful violet eyes.

"Hm? What is it, Ryou?" Kyou questions.

"Nothing. I also didn't know...you could be this beautiful up close," Ryou replies softly.

"Ahhh, stop it~" Kyou laughs. "You're flattering me~"

"I'm serious~" Ryou joins in the laughter. "You really are...beautiful! I'm so glad to have such a pretty sister like you~"

Kyou embraces her younger sister. "And I'm glad to have a cute little sister like you~"

The two lie on the bed, in each other's arms until dusk. Kyou knows she needs to make dinner for the two of them, but considering that they are in each other's arms and she just used most of her energy on beating those guys, she decides to rest a little to be with her little sister.


	3. Already Taken

**Chapter 3**

 **Already Taken**

Kyou walks down the halls between periods sighing heavily. Another day, another boring lecture for her, then having to deal with the annoying Tomoya. It feels like it's her job to keep him to his senses every once in a while, though clearly, he's not important to her. Her love interest now lies on her own little sister, Ryou. Speaking of Ryou, that's what the older twin is headed. It's near lunch time and she is going to meet up with Ryou so that they can eat together. But she's nowhere to be found all of a sudden. Looking around each of the areas in the halls, she cannot find her little sister. She decides to take one of the stairs until she hears a voice that sounds like Ryou. In a burst of speed, she hurries down towards where the sound is coming from, which is another stairway. She stops as she slides a little to see her little sister with a guy she barely even knows, fiddling with her fingers. Is she confessing to him? Or getting confessed to? The second question is answered when the guy gently puts his hands on Ryou's shoulders while speaking to her, making her blush. Kyou shakes her head roughly and stomps down the stairs to make herself heard.

Ryou is the first to notice. "Onee-chan!"

The older twin pushes the guy away from her little sister and hugs her close. "Sorry, boy. But my little sister is already taken!"

The guy puts on a disappointed expression and walks away. Kyou turns her little sister around to face her with a serious expression, slightly scaring Ryou.

"O-Onee-chan! Trust me, I wasn't doing anything too serious with him! Honest!" the younger twin says.

Kyou doesn't say anything. Her only response is locking lips with hers, shocking the little sister just a bit. She is pinned against the wall, but their hands intertwine shortly after and the kiss becomes deeper and tongues caress each other with soft moans being heard. As soon as they pull away, they gaze at each other for a moment before she puts her hands on her little sister's shoulders.

"Ryou! Do me a favor and let anyone know who just straight up confess to you that you're already taken!" she says.

"Eh!?"

"You're my girlfriend, right? So, don't let anyone, and I mean ANYONE take you away from me!"

"O-Onee-chan…doesn't that sound a bit excessive?"

"I know, but if something happens to you, I would never forgive myself." Kyou says. "You're the most important to me, you know that."

"Yes, I know." Ryou replies with a soft giggle. She takes her older sister's hands in hers. "But don't worry, Onee-chan. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you."

"Ryou~!" She hugs her little sister happily and the two share a passionate kiss once more.

The two sisters know very well that they'll never be apart as long as they stay together and protect each other from harm. They are important to each other and that's all that matters.


	4. I'll Stay With You

**Chapter 4**

 **I'll Stay With You**

Kyou and Ryou are done with P.E and both of them volunteered to bring back the equipment to the storage room. It's a drag, yes, but since no one else would do it, they would. Though, for starters, Ryou volunteered first. And since Kyou is worried that she wouldn't handle this much equipment, she volunteered to help out. They carted the metal basket of balls, followed by other pieces of equipment like some weights, whistles, some of the gymnastics equipment. Things like those would definitely take two people.

Ryou turns her head towards the older twin. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"But I have to," Kyou says. "There are a lot of things to put away and I don't want you to tire yourself out."

"That's very nice of you, but still…."

The twins arrive at the storage area and open it to put some of the equipment away. It's quite dark inside, but it's only late afternoon, so that would explain it. However, unbeknownst to them, both of them are hiding behind the large doors, so it would seem like nobody's there. One person just so happens to make that huge mistake and close the doors as soon as the twins finish. Ryou gasps and runs to the door to open it, but it's locked already.

"O-Onee-chan!" she squeaks.

"Oh, crap!" Kyou goes for the door and tries to open it, but it won't budge. She pounds on the door. "HEY! WHOEVER LOCKED THIS NEEDS TO COME HERE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE STILL IN HERE!" She pounds on it a few more times until she realizes that no one can hear her. "This is just great…we're locked in."

"L-locked…in…" Ryou is petrified for a moment but backs away a few steps. Her body is shaking in fear with both fists on her chests. "That means…no one's here to save us…we're going to starve until morning…this can't be happening!"

Kyou puts on a brave face and turns to her little sister/lover. She walks over and hugs her tightly. "No. We still have each other. We're just going to have to bear with it until someone shows up. But for now, I'll stay with you. You know I'll never leave you, right?"

Ryou sniffles as she returns the embrace. "Thank you…O-Onee-chan…"

They remain like this for however long it is. Kyou doesn't have her phone on her, so she can't check the time. Luckily, there is a very small rectangular window to provide some light, but it won't last long before it gets dark. She continues to hold Ryou in her arms, stroking her hair from time to time. She then lets her little sister rest on her lap for a while or so just to make her comfortable.

"Hey…Onee-chan?" Ryou says.

"Yes?"

"You…have a nice chest…"

Kyou blushes heavily and looks down at her breasts. "W-well….of course I do. Why wouldn't I have something like this!?"

"Cause my chest is smaller than yours~" Ryou says, giggling. "You must be working really hard to become really attractive~"

"I-isn't that obvious? I'm already attractive. I'm already a mature young woman!" Kyou flips her hair. "Geez, baby sis, tell me something I don't know."

Ryou giggles again. "Maybe something that makes you do all this for a reason? I'm thinking maybe you're only doing this for me. Not anyone else. Not even Tomoya-kun."

"Of course. I love you, Ryou, right? We're girlfriends."

"I love you, too, Onee-chan~"

Kyou plants a kiss on the forehead and glances up at the window. The sun has already set, but in a couple more hours, it will soon get dark. She looks down at her little sister, who has fallen asleep on her lap. The older twin smiles as she gently strokes her hair and kisses her again on the forehead. It's going to be a very long night with nothing to do, but she's not alone. She's got her little sister with her, so it's not all that bad. However, she still has to find a way to unlock that door. She gently sets her beloved on the matt they are sitting on, stands up and looks for something to pick the lock. So many things are not useful to pick a lock since they are all big. However, she remembers something. Something that's stuck to her hair that Ryou gave her as a gift a few days back. She reaches back, searches for it until she has found it. A little flower clip. Why hadn't she realized it before? It should work on the little lock on the door. Pumping a fist, she rushes toward the door and starts picking at the lock. She squints and moves the edge of the clip around bit by bit, making some clinking sounds here and there. Ryou takes notice that she's not on her big sister's lap anymore and opens her eyes to see that Kyou is trying to pick the lock.

"Onee-chan!" she cries in surprise as she sits up.

"Shh! I'm busy right now. Give me some time to concentrate," Kyou says.

"O-okay." Ryou sits on her knees as she watches the older twin pick the lock more and more.

A few more clinking and then…a click. Kyou gasps happily at the sound and tries to slide the doors open. It worked.

"Ryou! Ryou, we're free!" she cries joyfully.

The younger twin jumps to her feet, jumping up and down happily. Both of the girls run and hug each other for their freedom. They close the gym doors once more and make a run for it to the school to change into their uniforms. But first, they need to shower first and lucky for them, one of the entrances are still open just in case one of the janitors are still on shift. They take that entrance and run towards the girls' locker room and shower. The storage room is dirty with the equipment and for them to be lying on one of the matts is not a good idea, but they had no choice. They got themselves clean within 15 minutes, put on their school uniforms and then head towards the nearest bus station, hopefully that they run at this time of day. And lucky for them, it does. It's almost dusk out anyways, so maybe this is the last drive before the buses are completely unavailable.

Their ride home lasts for about 10 minutes before getting off and paying for the ride. They get to their home, close the door behind them and head to Kyou's room to toss their school bags aside and plop down on the bed.

"Ahhhh~!" Kyou sighs happily. "Nice and soft! I love this feeling~!"

"Ehehe! Those matts were really hard to deal with," Ryou comments while sweat dropping.

"Ugh, tell me about it…." the older twin sits up and crawls over toward her younger twin, smirking. "Now then, back to where we were about my chest, hmmm~?"

"Eh!? I thought…I thought we're over it from earlier…"

"Fufu~! No we are not! I just want you to feel how my chest is and maybe…a little bit more~?"

Ryou clearly understands what her older sister means by this. "Sh-should we?"

"Why not? I mean, I need to forget this whole thing ever happened."

The younger twin smiles and spreads out her arms. "Then let's, Onee-chan. Let's make love."

Kyou smiles and embraces her younger sister, passionately kissing her on the lips. The whole event about being locked in the storage room has totally been forgotten by the time the two finish within a few hours. They are lying on the bed, thigh high socks still on, but the rest of their clothing are tossed aside and they are embracing one another, nuzzling each other's noses with lyrical giggles here and there.

Ryou is resting on Kyou's large bosom while the older twin gently strokes her hair and kisses her on the forehead, smiling a gentle smile. They have been by each other's side the whole time and that's a good thing. No sister should be left behind.

 **A/N: Some of you may remember, but I just thought of a Yuri Version of the whole "Locked in the Gym Storage room" scene. Hope you still enjoy this little series.**


	5. I'm Not Bi, I'm a Lesbian

**Chapter 5**

 **I'm not Bi, I'm a Lesbian**

 _"Isn't that Kyou Fujibayashi?"_

 _"Yeah, I heard she's sort of violent and bad-mouthed."_

 _"Yeah, but that's only because she has a twin sister she so badly wants to protect all the time."_

 _"Could that be it? I also heard she's in love with a guy named Okazaki. Tomoya Okazaki."_

 _"So it's true then? Kyou Fujibayashi is Bi like Okazaki said?"_

 _"Probably. The way things are looking, she must be."_

The older Fujibayashi twin walks down the halls, irritated by those insane rumors going around her. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists, she knows the very person who started this. She stomps toward the classroom, slamming the door open and throws one of her heavy dictionaries while calling out, "TOMOYA OKAZAKI!"

Luckily, he ducks and the book goes out the open window, but Kyou's quick feet approach him and grab him by the shirt. "You better get those rumors cleared up right now!" she growls.

"Rumors?" He is totally clueless as to what she's trying to say.

"Those people still think I'm Bi because of you! You outright told everybody in the classroom first and then it just spread like fire!" Kyou shouts.

Ryou waves her hands back and forth to try and calm her older sister down. "O-Onee-chan….calm down please."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tomoya asks. "Say that I'm going out with you then?"

Kyou shakes her head roughly and drops him on the floor. "Don't you get it!? I'm not the kind of person you think I am!"

"And…what's that?" Tomoya tilts his head in confusion, making Kyou sigh heavily.

"Fine, if you won't clear this misunderstanding, I will." She takes a few deep breaths and faces everyone who are staring at the three of them. "Listen up, everyone! This whole thing Okazaki was saying…it's all a lie! And I can prove it to you!" She grabs her little sister by the arm and pulls her close, her face just inches away from hers.

"Onee-chan…" Ryou gasps.

"I'm sorry, baby sis," Kyou says softly. And then, she quickly locks lips with hers, making everyone in the room gasp.

 _"What? Those two…are in love with each other?"_

 _"That's impossible. I have never seen anything like this before."_

 _"Seriously? This is just….surprising to me."_

Kyou ignores all the people's comments as she keeps on kissing her younger sister. Ryou closes her eyes and intertwines hands with her older sister, not caring about the outcome either. If Kyou wants those rumors cleared up, then she'll let her. By the time they pull away, Kyou turns to those who are watching them and wraps an arm around her little sister.

"This is who I am now," the long haired violet says. "So if any of you even think about asking one of us out, you're wrong. We're already taken. See ya!" With that, she takes Ryou's arm and both of them make a run for it with a dumbfounded Tomoya still on the floor.

The twins run and run until they turn around the corner and stop. Kyou pants as she looks around for anyone watching or walking by. Thankfully, there is no one in this area, so they are safe.

"Onee-chan…." Ryou breathes. "Why…why'd you do that?"

"Didn't you hear me? I was trying to clear up the misunderstanding," Kyou replies, turning toward her younger twin and cupping both hands to her cheeks. "And if we're going to get bullied because of this, I don't care. This is MY choice to be with you. MY choice to be in love with you, my dear little, baby sis. That's all that matters."

Ryou's eyes begin to water up with tears of happiness. "Oh, Onee-chan~!" She hugs her older sister tightly. "I love you so much! Thank you for caring about me!"

"Hey, hey, that's what older siblings do," Kyou replies as she returns the embrace. "They look out for each other, remember?"

The younger twin pulls away and nods. "Yes! I'm so happy to have a caring big sister like you~!"

The two intertwine hands and then lean in to kiss again.


	6. Taste of Love

**Chapter 6**

 **Taste of Love**

Kyou sighs heavily as she clutches on the skirt of the maid uniform she's wearing. Her little sister is wearing it as well and is chuckling nervously. The maid outfits only consist of a French Maid style uniform, which is embarrassing for Kyou.

"Who's idea was it to make us do this again…?" the older twin deadpans.

"U-ummm…first off, it was the manager," Ryou explains. "Second of all, I don't see why working at this maid cafe is a problem."

Kyou feels that her younger sister has a point. She loves to cook, yes. In fact, she's an excellent cook, which is why she's the one who makes their lunches every day. But doing this? She probably bit off more than she can chew.

"Hey, Onee-chan," Ryou pats her older sister on the back. "We'll get through this. Your food has been very good, so why not take your cooking skills here? I'm sure they'll love your food as much as I did."

Kyou manages to smile and nod. "You're right, Ryou. I have to have faith in myself."

"That's the spirit. Now, come on. The cafe's just opened."

The twins walk toward the entrance and bow in respect, saying in unison, "Welcome Back, Master!" Kyou heads towards the kitchen while Ryou seats the customers, giving them their menus and such. Orders come and go and Kyou goes right to work. Most of them include some rice omelets, and some vegetables. Rice omelets seem to be the most popular for this cafe, due to the fact that Kyou has made them before at her own home.

Ryou serves up the omelets and squirts some fancy writings or drawing some hearts with ketchup on the omelet as a signal to enjoy their meal. Each and every customer enjoys Kyou's cooking and it makes more and more people come to the cafe as they spread the word. Kyou has never been this satisfied and so confident in her life.

For dessert, it's usually strawberry cake. And Kyou has prepared several of them before the cafe even opened. She puts a single strawberry on each cake or slice if one wants a piece. The chocolatey flavor, plus the strawberry juice hitting their taste buds is like heaven. The business keeps getting better and better.

Working beside Kyou, who is working on the dishes is another girl with violet hair tied in pig tails and blue eyes, eyes the beautiful violet.

"Wow! This is like a zoo," she says.

"Tell me about it, Kagami," Kyou says. "But you know what? It's worth it. Heck, even Ryou and Tsukasa are doing a great job."

"They sure look like a match, right?" Kagami says.

"Yes, but hey, Ryou's MY sister, you know?" Kyou gestures toward herself with a wink and a toothy grin.

"Yes, yes, you don't have to tell me~" Kagami giggles.

It might have been a shock or just coincidence, but just a week ago, after Kyou and Ryou were hired, another pair of violet haired twins were also hired, along with a few others. Kyou and Ryou thought it is an illusion to work with twins that are SLIGHTLY like them, personality wise. But they turn out to be nice people in the end.

Ryou takes another order and Tsukasa is done with one as well. They walk side by side with a giggle.

"Wow! We make a great team~!" Tsukasa exclaims.

"I know, right~?" Ryou replies. "I think it's because we sort of look alike."

"Sort of. But we both have older sisters, too."

"Such a small world, isn't it?" Ryou rubs the back of her head with a nervous laugh. "But they still love us."

"That's true!" Tsukasa says. "Let's keep at it, okay, Ryou-chan~?"

"Totally!"

Both of the short haired girls share a high five and continue taking orders and greeting the customers.

The day passes like it flew by in an instant. Kyou has nearly run out of ingredients by the time the last customer left. And it's closing time now. All the girls help each other clean up the place, wipe the tables and count the money that's in the cash register. They have received so many cash that it's nearly overflowing. But the business is so worth it. The other violet haired twins say their farewells, but Kyou decides to stay just to have a little special time with Ryou.

She cut a piece of strawberry cake, put the strawberry on top and then heads toward an empty table for two with taller chairs. "Ryou, let's have some dessert together!"

"Oh, okay!" the younger twin trots to the other seat across from her and sits down. "Oh, strawberry cake! Everyone's favorite!"

"That's not all~" Kyou takes the strawberry with her fork, puts one half of it in her mouth and leans closer to have Ryou take the other half.

"Eh? We're really going to do this?"

"Mm-hmm!" Kyou just nods.

Ryou hesitates for a moment. It would be possible for both of them to eat half of the strawberry together, right? She decides to try it out. Opening her mouth, she leans in and bites the other half. Then, both of the twins successfully break apart the strawberry and eat the two halves together.

"Mmm~!" Ryou hums happily at the taste. "So good!"

"Now for the other fun part~" Kyou says as she cuts a piece of the cake and holds it out to her.

Ryou giggles as she accepts the offer and eats the piece happily. "Mmmm~! Chocolatey!"

"I'm very glad you liked it! I already packed the cake in a box so we can take it home together," Kyou says.

"Really? Thank you so much, Onee-chan~!" the younger twin clasps her hands together happily.

Kyou giggles as she and her little sister finish off the cake, take the box and close up the cafe after stripping from their maid uniforms and putting on their casual clothing. They walk side by side, hand in hand, all the way home, happy that they're doing business together.


End file.
